One Big Family
by krbrooks
Summary: You know Agents Of SHIELD and the amazing people in it. You also know Skye has no family. But in this story, she has a sister. They are inseparable, and it turns out, Lucy is going to bring much more joy and love to the team when things get rough. I promise, you will love Lucy. Because soon, she will be bringing the team together as One Big Family. (Takes place after Yes Men)
1. Vaccinations and Pills

"Ow! Simmons, that hurts!"

"Well of course! The needle is stuck in your arm!"

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing?"

I opened my eyes and almost screamed. But Simmons beat me to it.

"Ward! May! Lucy's getting vaccinated, I need help!" She hollered as Skye gripped my arm, pinning me to the bed in the med pod. Ward and May, knowing I hate needles, came thundering down the hall, each holding an I.C.E.R. Ward came up behind me and held my other arm, and May held up the I.C.E.R.

I braced myself as Simmons (carefully and professionally) ripped the needle out of my arm. I thrashed, about to scream in pain like a two year old until Simmons plunged another needle into my arm. For a second, my vision went fuzzy, then I felt fluttery and bubbly. Bubbly... I like that word...

"What was I screaming about again?" I giggled as Ward's hand slipped from my mouth and Simmons set me down for a little nap on the bed.

"Alright Lucy, it's time for a little nap now..."

I guess now is the right time to begin my story.

My name is Lucy. No last name, no other family. The only real family I have is Skye, and that was always enough for me. But I also had SHIELD by my side, so... Yeah, a huge bonus there.

I'm sixteen. Yes, I know, that's really young to be working for SHIELD! I get that a lot. Now, you know Skye doesn't think like the rest of the team. Well, I'm even further from that. I'm a fighter, mentally and physically, I'm helpful and kind when I need to be, and feisty and kinda crazy for the other half of my good, happy life. I'm like half Skye, two cups of Tony Stark, and a teaspoon of May. And my favorite part of the recipe for my fabulous DNA is the half of Skye in me. Not because she's my sister, but because she's my best friend. This is a story to prove that.

When we were at Quinn's mansion in the basement, I saw Quinn aim the gun at Skye. Now, when I said I'm feisty, I mean like if I see someone I love in major danger, I literally will jump off a boat if it means them living. But Skye is even more important than jumping off a boat. Even the titanic. So I couldn't stop myself from pushing her out of the way. The second I knew Skye was alright, the adrenaline rush faded, and I wasn't fast enough to get out of the way. I took the first bullet, right in the stomach.

I collapsed into Skye's arms, and who was already drowning in a waterfall of tears. She held me up, unsure for a second if what to say and what to do. Quinn took that as an advantage to finish me off. He hit me in the back. Skye pulled me into her chest and sobbed into my hair, her hands shaking but firm on my back. Quinn now had to take out Skye. He aimed the gun again at Skye's stomach from an angle, and as fast as I could, I shifted my body weight and the bullet hit me again. Skye, still crying, still hugging me as though if she let go I would be gone forever, laid me on the floor, and I started to bend.

Skye immediately went to punch Quinn, and of course, she went down. I watched helplessly as she fell, then watched her struggle to get to the door without even being able to say something louder than a whisper. I saw the world go dark, and I broke.

Luckily, the team of course saved us. I took half of the G.H-325 and Skye took the other half. I finally feel safe, but I keep having nightmares about Skye taking the three bullets, or Skye being taken prisoner and being tortured as I bled to death. I always have them. But sometimes, Coulson lets me sleep in his bed, and they get worse. The whole team is clipped to separate laboratory tables, each about to be injected with a poison that will kill them. I take a knife from my pocket, cut the straps holding me down, and click a button that releases all the straps. Everybody else is able to knock out the doctors holding the injections, but Skye can't. I see her skin starting to heat up and glow, and I screamed. Coulson pulled me into the hallway, and I watched through the glass as the emergency gates started to close over the door. She looks like she doesn't know who she is anymore. Just knows that this is the end, and in the end, the glass breaks, and she explodes.

I woke up a few hours later with a headache in the Med Pod. My arm has an Iron Man band-aid on it, and I also hear the movie playing upstairs. I know what Simmons is doing... She's trying to lure me upstairs to give me medicine. I hate medicine, but I love Iron Man! Darn it. I reached under the bed to my emergency stash of Brisk Lemonade, grabbed a bottle, and headed upstairs.

"Lucy, it's time to take some of your sleeping pills!" Simmons said, handing me a plate of cinnamon toast, two strips of bacon, and two purple pills.

"Ugh!" I groaned, turning to go back to bed. But I stopped. "Wait, why do I need to take sleeping pills? I just took a three hour nap."

"IT WAS TEN MINUTES!" Everybody yelled, causing my head to pound.

"Okay!"

Skye looked up from her toast. She grabbed her milk glass and stood beside me.

"Okay, Lucy," She said, picking up her own two pills. "I need some sleeping pills too, so we'll do it together." We raise our drinks, and prepared to eat the the pills. "Three, two, one...GO!"

Skye tossed her pills into her mouth, then swallowed some milk. All I did was take a bite of toast, recieving an angry glare from Skye. "I hate it when you do that."

"Okay, for real this time," She said, holding up one more pill. "Three, two, one..."

Because I love Skye, I popped both pills in my mouth and washed it down with some lemonade. Skye held back and had some of her toast instead. I glared at her instead.

"I hate it when you do that."


	2. Late Night Girl Fights

I woke up in Coulson's bed, my curly blonde hair soaked in sweat and my heart beating a mile a minute. I had the exact same dream again. Except this time, just after Skye went boom, I looked down and saw my hand glowing in the exact same way Skye's had before she blew up.

I climbed out of his bed, scolding myself for letting him take me in again. The dream happens every time I sleep in his room because when I think of Coulson, I think of the amazing team we have. But I don't know why the nightmares continue to happen. As I pull a blanket up to my chin and turn on the TV, I silently vowed to stay away from Coulson's room until the nightmares stop.

"I thought you were asleep."

I turn to see Skye in her pajamas. I groan and pull off the blankets, then sit up to look at her properly. "Lately, I haven't really been getting much sleep."

Skye tilts her head and scowls at me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I snorted. "I never really got the chance. You never ask me why I'm always so tired, or where I disappear to every night. Nothing. No questions or worries at all. And I'm cool with that, because I don't want you to get concerned."

"Lucy, you're my sister," She said, stepping closer to me. "You can come to me whenever you need."

"Skye, it's fine."

"No it's not! Come on, Lucy, at least tell me why you aren't getting enough sleep!?"

"It doesn't matter."

"LUCY!"

"SKYE!"

"WHAT?!"

"YOU TELL ME!"

I ran up and jumped on her back, causing her to almost scream. She tumbled to the couch, and I finally let go. We both got up, our hair messy and all over our faces, and I yelled again.

"You keep treating me like a little kid!"

"You keep acting like one!"

I collapse onto the couch, placing my hands on my forehead and resting my chin between my knees.

"Lucy, please let me help you."

I look up at her. She looks worried. Not angry, just worried. I have to tell her.

"I've been having nightmares," I sighed, leaning back at the couch. "Ever since we woke up, I've been having nightmares where somehow things happen to get worse."

"We're twins. Again."

I smile at her. "Do you have the dream where you get tortured while I'm bleeding to death?" I ask, standing up with her to go get some juice.

"In reverse!"

We both laugh. It's hard to believe, but we're closer than Fitz and Simmons. Somehow...

"What about the dream when Quinn's assistants and guards kidnapped us, gave us these killing needles, and you blew up?" She asks. I raise my eyebrow at her, and she looks down at her orange juice, clearly ashamed.

"Yep," She murmurs.

"Yep."

In the end, we went back to my bunk to watch a movie.

Ward says I love Skye too much. Do I believe him?

Not a chance.


	3. Plans and Capture

I woke up with Skye sound asleep next to me. Once I very carefully climbed over her and into the hallway, I saw that all the bunks were empty, and heard something. It was quiet. Way too quiet. My heart beat a little faster. Then I heard crashing glass, and bolted down the hallway with Skye jogging, half asleep, behind me.

It was Fitz. There were guns on the floor, cracked screens and glass and everybody screaming at him to stop.

"What the heck is going on?!" I yelled. Everyone stopped to look at us. Even Fitz in mid tantrum. Then Simmons, with tears on her face, handed the phone to us. I pressed the play button. A deep voice, clearly computer edited, began to speak.

"Hello Agent Coulson. This is the Clairvoyant. I just want you to know, we have a few friends with us. Your friends. Or should I say Skye's friends? Say hello Miles. No? Sorry, he seems to be a little shy right now. Now, Miles is a bit of a wimp, I must say. He is already working for me and my followers. The bracelet you gave him? In pieces. And he has already given us all the information we need to get what we want. And what we want is Skye. We will get her. I promise."

I look up calmly. "Fitz, do you have a hammer I could borrow?"

"Over the plan one more time. May?"

"Land the plane, release Skye, then get off the ground again to head over to the Clairvoyant."

"Good. Lucy?"

"Create a complicated password in order to get in contact with Skye for all of us, erase all important data from the plane and hand it over to Skye. Then I monitor the dark side with my computer and keep watch for updates from Skye. Use code only to contact her, and use hidden messages that can be accessed with her eyeglasses. The real email will appear to be doctors appointments reminders, friend emails, blah blah blah, in case she gets found out."

"Perfect. Fitz?"

"Put their security cameras in an empty loop and cut the power once we invade."

"Awesome. Everyone good? Then get to work."

Skye grabbed some water, her laptop, her wallet and a new ID. May headed upstairs to set the coordinates, and Fitz headed down the hallway to start the computers.

I grabbed my laptop and pulled up the log I had found when I traced the cell signal to the hideout. Perfect: A new update. I started reading as Skye jogged down the cargo ramp.

Skye is being released in New York. We will collect her soon.

I stared at the message and reread it almost seven times. My heart stopped. My breaths became long and deep, but no air seemed to enter my lungs. I turned around, and saw Skye had left. She _had _been told to go as fast as she could, but the plan backfired on us. I had sat there too long.

I sprinted down the ramp to warn Skye. But it was too late. She was gone. I screamed her name, but there was no response. Ward stepped in front of me and grabbed my arm.

"What are you screaming about?" He asks without releasing my arm.

"Skye can't go, they'll find her!" I yelled, trying to push him aside. He half carried me, half dragged me back up the cargo ramp. "WARD, PUT ME DOWN!"

He obeys, but his hands remain tight around my elbows.

"Let. Go. Ward I'm not kidding, LET ME GO! THEY'RE GONNA FIND SKYE!"

"Not until you explain what's going on."

I rip free and hit Ward across the face. May is suddenly behind me, holding an I.C.E.R. Ward, covering his bleeding nose, released me and watched helplessly, showing no signs of wanting to help me. May fires and I fall.

I wake up on a bouncy mattress. I turn and see that I'm in the interrogation room. Dang it.

I'm on my feet immediately, banging on the wall.

"COULSON! MAY! SKYE'S IN TROUBLE, WE NEED TO HELP HER!"

I feel like I've been screaming forever once I collapse on the bed. The door opens, and an angry scream escapes me. Really? He comes in _after _I'm done screaming my head off? Coulson walks in, sits on a chair, and looks at my blistered and scratched hands as I sit up. He's not mad, just confused and concerned.

"Where is Skye?" I panted, my voice rough and my throat aching.

"That was your job to know."

"I was firing up the computer, and I saw an update log."

"The line is dead. Why?"

"They have surveillance or something. They tried to trick us into letting Skye run off by herself so they could capture her. Now they now we're watching them."

"Do you know why they want Skye?"

"Skye means everything to you, they probably wanted something extremely important from you, and they probably assume you'd be desperate to save Skye."

"Why did you hit Ward?"

"He was being stupid and wouldn't let me go by him."

"That's not a good enough excuse."

"To me it's good enough! I want to save Skye, they're going to find her soon! They heard our plan, they must know where she's heading now!"

Coulson just watches me. He looks amused and interested in how I'm behaving.

"Where is Skye?"

"I don't know. But we have no hope in contacting her, it's too risky. We can hope that the Clairvoyant and Centipede will find her and we'll be able to get her out safely."

I sigh.

"Do you still trust me?" I ask, leaning back on the wall.

"I trust you," Coulson laughs. "Of course I do. I know you can lie. But you won't. Not to us. I know you care about us, that you come up with some of the greatest plans to help our team. I know you're talented, and you use your talents well. I trust you Lucy. I always will." He holds up a Brisk Lemonade.

"Thanks." I smile, then take a sip. But secretly, I was lying to him. I was coming up with a plan to save Skye. I hated lying to him, but I love Skye. So does he. And no matter what Ward says, I will never love her enough.


	4. Research

I had my white and black plaid shirt and dark baggy jeans on. Not the best super spy outfit. That really didn't matter, since it was extremely comfortable. As I lugged my backpack into the backseat, I heard footsteps behind me.

"What are you doing?" Ward demanded.

"Going to find Skye," I replied calmly, closing the back door. "You're not gonna stop me."

"Sure, like I'm gonna let you run off by yourself," Ward snorted, grabbing my arm. I held up the I.C.E.R., still nice and calm. He immediately released me.

"You're not gonna stop me," I repeated. "So are you coming or not?"

Ward sighed in defeat, then climbed into the passengers side. I rolled out the driveway into the endless road leading to the city, then started rolling.

Since I'm sixteen, of course I got my driver's license. I'm a good driver: Aware of my surroundings, knowing all the rules of the road... But sometimes I tend to be a little jerky. The car will occasionally jolt, but it just means a sharp turn or a sudden stop. Like I said, I'm agile and follow the rules of the road when driving.

I took a sharp turn into the city to find a hotel. It was extremely cheap, but nice all the same. It also didn't have very good security, (Again, still nice and good service) which was good because that way we couldn't be found that easy.

I opened my laptop to the dead signal, and pulled up the signal of the cell phone. I traced it back again, and tried to unscramble the voice. Locked. The voice, however, got a little higher. Each time I attempted to unscramble the voice, it still got higher. The voice sounded almost computer like. I replayed the message again:

"Hello, Agent Coulson. This is the Clairvoyant."

I pulled up a voice identifier software Skye and I had installed before. Replay.

"Hello, Agent Coulson. This is the Clairvoyant."

"Voice identified. Thomas Nashe."

The computer showed a picture of an old, diseased and scraggly looking man with a tube attached to his lip. Freaky.

Thomas Nashe, 67 years old.

Medical Condition: Critical. Hooked up to computers to monitor vitals, help him to speak, and to restart his heart if needed.

I closed my laptop. Ward had gone out to sign us up for a meeting in elementary school to volunteer for a little "carnival" type thing. I'll get information and send out emails to the team to make sure they're okay, using the library computer to stay safe. I've got a feeling Ward's not going to be happy with this. But first, I needed to snooze. I grabbed a sticky note, quickly wrote about Thomas Nashe, and stuck it to the nightstand. Then I collapses into bed and fell dead asleep.

"Lucy, wake up."

My eyes snapped open. I was strapped to the stupid table again. I saw the rest of the team in front of me, standing and watching. Simmons giggled, almost in an evil way. Skye looked scared, but she didn't move.

Then Simmons stepped forward holding a needle. She going to kill me this time. She giggled again, and a gunfire splits the air. I fall to the floor, the floor beneath me icy and cold. My stomach is red with blood. Two bullets in the back, one in the stomach... I look up to see Ian Quinn; instead, I see Skye, the gun aimed at me. Coulson is right behind her, watching me bleed. She pulls the trigger, and I wake up in the bed in the extra bedroom.

I stumble out of bed, and soon I'm running down the hallway. I feel tears leak down my face, tears of fear. I run outside, and see him. The Clairvoyant. He's in a wheelchair, a small computer where his headrest should be, showing every heartbeat. The world is fuzzy, and then I collapse on the sidewalk, leaning on the wall. I cover my mouth with my hand to stifle the sobs, and finally look up.

Ward had followed me, and now he carries me into the hotel. I feel safe for a second, and then I'm asleep again.

"Name?" The secretary asks, looking through different badges and cards.

"Grant Ward."

"Lucy."

"Last name?"

"Don't really have one."

"Alright, here you go," She hands us our cards, and we head down the hallway to our class. Ward is wearing glasses. I've got my hair in a ponytail and I'm wearing a super sparkly tank top, and unfortunately, makeup. Ward is wearing a red T-shirt, and jeans. We're wearing the things we hate. (Besides the ponytail) It's hard, but it makes us look vulnerable and unrecognizable.

I'm stationed in the library, and Ward is stuck supervising all the kids dancing in the gym. He is so lucky! But I do need to get to the computers, so I guess I'm lucky too. I quickly hand out library cards, then sit behind the desk. I don't log out, but I use my USB to transfer information from my laptop into the computer. I quickly set up an email to Coulson:

Found the Clairvoyant. I traced the signal one more time; his cellphone, along with him, has disappeared. This is all the information: VI:softwre/Thomas+Nashe/rplayx7Voicemail

Don't look for him yet. We need to do this as a team. When I find Skye, I'll send you an email.

Send back in code. My new email is DEDE .

LUCY

And to Skye:

If you're reading this, first, I'm really sorry.

Second, found the Clairvoyant. This is all the info: VI:softwre/Thomas+Nashe/rplayx7Voicemail

Be careful. Centipede and The Dark Side tricked us. They have surveillance or something on us, they know you're on your own. Meet up if you can at the TTE HTI REO EPE STL. (It's code)

LUCY

I rewrote it as a friend email so she'd need to use her glasses. I quickly sent both emails, removed the USB, and erased all memory of emails and info.

"Lucy!"

I turned off the computer and stood up to see the manager of the carnival thing.

"Do you mind helping with the dance? Your friend, Grant... He's having trouble with the kids."

"Of course."

When I came in, I saw Ward on the floor with kids dog piling on him. I stuck both fingers in my mouth and gave a loud whistle. Everyone looked in my direction, even Ward, and I yelled.

"I thought that we were supposed to be dancing here!" I yelled. "Who here knows the Gangnam Style?" The music started and everybody climbed off Ward to dance. Ward took a seat on the bench, clearly out of breath. A few feet away from him was a little girl, holding a balloon animal. I walked up to her and knelt down on one knee.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know how to dance," She whimpered.

I pull her over. "Here - let me help you."

I twirl her around for a little while. Then I show her step by step how to do the Gangnam Style. She was really sweet, and a bit of a liar - she was a great dancer!

Random fact about me: I'm really good with little kids. I was one of the older kids at the orphanage, so I took care of them.

Second random fact about me: I'm an awesome dancer. These aren't my words: they're from everyone who's ever seen me dance.

As Ward and I unlocked the room, we had a little argument.

"No, you're definitely horrible with kids."

"No, they were just playing with me when they were all over me."

"Okay...Liar."

My ringtone sounds on my laptop. I scramble across the bed, open it up, and see something that makes me want to die.

Skye is requesting Skype...

I quickly answer. Skye looks fine, but she's scared.

"Skye, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but Centipede is in the building," she says, her voice just above a whisper. Gun fires in the background. "Look, I'm going to find a way out of this. I'll send you emails in code, but whatever you do, _don't respond_. I'll let them take me, and get all the information I can, send it to you to help you get me out. Read it, copy and paste it in a document, then I'll delete it. And Lucy," she whispers, leaning in towards me. "Remember what we promised. You need to keep that promise."

"I will." And the screen goes black.

I don't even give Ward a chance to say anything. Coulson sent me an email.

Dear DEDE,

This is Agent May. If you are alive and reading this, send us an update: where to pick you up, if you found Skye, etc.

I respond immediately. I take my laptop into my bedroom, pick up the phone, and order pizza. Something to take my mind off of things right now would be to throw up.


	5. Stuck and Sick

"That is not acceptable! You could've done this research on the plane with us!"

"Coulson, I - "

"No! Don't try to give me your excuses, Lucy. You lied to us, had us worried sick. I trusted you!"

"COULSON! Centipede now has Skye. I have the information I need."

"Then what was running away for?"

"I don't know Coulson, I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled. "Maybe I never had to stop looking, maybe I had a better chance of finding her, I don't know! But I found the information we needed, right? Besides, it worked! I got in contact with Skye, we created a plan and everything. I thought that staying in New York City would give me a better chance in finding Skye. I thought you said you trusted me!"

"I did." And that was it. May dragged me to the interrogation room. To me it seemed like too big a punishment, but Coulson said it was to make sure I didn't do anything stupid again.

I sat on the bed for a while, thinking about what I did to deserve this. Then I remembered. Skye was sending me emails.

"COULSON! I NEED MY LAPTOP!"

Dear DEDE,

I've been captured. They're trying to torture me for information, but I won't break, I promise. There isn't really much useful information to give you, but I'll keep looking. Best of wishes.

SKYE

The whole team (minus Skye) stands in front of me, holding their breath.

"They've got Skye," I explained. "She's being interrogated. No information yet."

"Alright, here's the plan," Coulson says, turning to everyone else. "Lucy is going to monitor Skye's emails at all times while searching for information. May, keep the plane in the air until we can get a hold of the location of the lab Skye is being held in. Simmons, you need to prepare to help Skye when we find her. Ward, you need to supervise and assist with anyone who needs it. Everyone get on it."

I stand up. "Coulson, can I -"

"You're staying in here until we find Skye. I'll explain later. I promise."

And I was stuck by myself, alone in the interrogation room.

I stayed up all night for three weeks. Skye found no information at all, and is suffering pretty badly. Still I'm locked in the interrogation room.

I watched my laptop expectantly, my face pale, my throat raw. I suddenly felt dizzy. I lean over the side of the bed and vomit.

"Simmons! LUCY NEEDS HELP!"

Simmons and Coulson come rushing in and Fitz takes my laptop away. Coulson sits on the bed, and I rest my head on his lap. Simmons places a cold cloth on my forehead. She gives me some medication, and I lay in bed for another week. But still, even after I recover, I'm stuck in the interrogation room.

It's been five weeks since Skye has been captured. I'm going crazy. I'm _STILL _stuck in the interrogation room. Finally, Coulson comes in to talk to me.

"You finally gonna tell me why I'm _still _stuck in here?" I ask, my laptop on extra loud in case Skye emails.

(Occasionally, I have sort of a stomach spasm and I throw up, but I'm feeling better now. Turns out I had disease in my stomach and the lack of sleep had my entire body inside and out exhausted. My lungs were barely able to take a quick, shallow breath. Thank you, Simmons)

"Yeah," He says, sitting on the chair again. "The reason you're still stuck in here is because Centipede could take you. They could have taken you when you were in New York. That's why you're safer in here. They could use you to get information from Skye. I couldn't let that happen."

"Because the pressure would kill her," I murmured without looking at him. "The pressure of watching her best friend suffer while attempting to hide all these secrets would tear her to pieces."

"Not just her."

"You don't think I could have kept it together."

"I know you like to be strong, Lucy, but you can only bend so far till you break. Skye can do this because of lack of pressure. You being tortured would be too much for the whole team, including you."

"Are you seriously just telling me all I have to do is this? No Coulson, this is a plan," I blurt, standing up. "I get captured by Centipede, Skye and I could cause a distraction, and you guys could break in and get us out!"

"Quit acting so excited, you had this plan right from the minute you left for New York," Coulson snorted, standing up to leave.

"Is that a yes?"

"Take a major guess."

He stepped outside the interrogation room with the door wide open.

"WOO-HOO!"


	6. ESCAPEE! (And injury)

The gate closed behind me.

"Well this is kind of old fashioned," I mutter, looking around at the dungeon-like prison.

"I can't decide if I wanna hug you or hit you right now."

I turned to see Skye and decided for her. Hug it is.

I wake up in a chair in front of a table. I'm handcuffed in.

"Tell us where Agent Coulson is."

He was speaking to Skye. I just stopped listening. They were all just voices in my head, taunting me. I don't even know how many times they hit me or hurt me. I just ignored it all. Skye wouldn't break. We promised. We would never snap.

Dear Coulson,

We found the electricity room. We'll get in there tomorrow. You guys can break in and take them out.

See you tomorrow! :)

LUCY AND SKYE

"Ready?"

"Yep."

Skye and I stood by the door, waiting for them to unlock it. They walked up to the lock, clicked it open, and the gates remained tight closed. Skye and I giggled, then stood on the bench, reaching up to the vent.

"You know this backfired on us?"

"How?"

"We have to do a pull up?"

"Oh, yeah."

I pulled myself in first. It was quite big for a vent, actually. I unscrewed a panel of medal to look for electrical wires, which were going straight ahead. I went ahead three more panels, then unscrewed the next one. One by one we went, until the electrical wires went down on a wall. We found it!

I very quietly pulled open the vent, then reached into my pocket and grabbed the I.C.E.R..

I dropped like a stone, turned and fired twice. Something wrapped around my neck, and I choked.

I flipped forwards, landing on my attacker. Air flooded into my lungs. I reached past my shoulders, pushed off and sprung to my feet. One more guard ran at me, and I shot him in the chest.

"Clear!"

Skye dropped from the vent holding my cell phone. I had brought it so we could signal the team.

"Coulson is here," Skye panted, obviously still shocked from the drop.

"Good," I said, fiddling with the wires. There blue, red, orange, yellow and black groups of wires, red switches, and a few big buttons. One button was labeled lock down alarm. I carefully cut the wires underneath the plastic, then cut the Wi-Fi.

Then I pull the fire alarm, and the bullet hits my arm.

**Please review and recommend to your friends and other authors! Thanks for reading! ,3**

**Krbrooks**

**aka, FIVE**


	7. Rescue (Finally!)

I let out a strangled cry and dropped to my knees, my hand tight around the bullet wound. I have a strange habit of squeezing injuries - it helps numb the pain.

Blood ran over my hand. I heard the sound of an I.C.E.R. and looked up to see Ward and May, firing guard after guard as scientists and super-soldier handlers rushed out to escape the "fire" as the finished off the last guard and ducked inside. Coulson ran in behind them, and Skye left my side as he held her in a bone-breaking hug. Simmons ran in, wrapped a bandage around my arm and helped me to my feet. Within minutes we were safe and sound in the Bus, getting fixed.

**I know this chapter was short, but Lucy is obviously a little tired! Also, just to let you guys know, the name of the last chapter was based on Finding Nemo. Dory and Marlin are stuck in this submarine tank thing, trying to find a way to escape. Dory finds this escape pod and says:**

**"Ohh, Escapay! That's weird... It's spelled just like escape..." **

**It's hilarious! Please review and thank you for reading!**

**Krbrooks**

**aka, FIVE**


	8. Girl Moment

"Simmons, don't you dare try to vaccinate me again!"

"It's to make sure you're healthy, Lucy! You really need it!"

We darted for the door before grabbed us both by the arms. Skye and I were both protesting against shots again. Yes, she's scared of needles too, what do you expect?

"Let them go, Ward," Coulson sighed, coming down the hallway. "If they get sick, we'll give it to them. If they don't, we don't. Simple."

The second Ward released us we both ran upstairs.

Skye came in to check on me while I was in my bunk, looking at pictures and videos we had on my video camera. There was a photo of us playing with Photo Booth apps on our phones, and a video of us pulling a slenderman scare prank on Ward.

"You okay?" She asks, taking a bite of a chocolate cupcake.

"Not really." Silence.

"Why didn't I stop you sooner?"

"No, Lucy, don't you dare do that to yourself."

"Skye, look, they tortured you for a month, and I could of stopped it by accepting the fact that Centipede was waiting for you. Then when I was in New York, I could have gone looking for you instead of dancing with a bunch of little kids!"

Skye laughed. "And you were the one who got me out. Coulson could have gone in, but you were the one willing to go through a few months worth of torture to get me out. That's all I needed. That's all I'll ever need. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here at all. And I'm not talking about getting captured."

I knew what she was talking about. Just by the quiver in her voice I knew her own words had hit a nerve for both of us.

"Lucy, you make some of the dumbest decisions in history, but some how it all turns out okay in the end," Skye says through tears threatening to pour down her face. "And I can never tell you how grateful I am."

I look up, and the tears start in my eyes too.

"Skye, whatever Ward says, nothing I do for you is enough."

A tear slips down her cheek. "To me you never abandoning me once is more than enough." We both laugh/cry and I throw my arms around her. She is squeezing me so hard no air seems to enter my lungs, but at the same time it feels like my first breath I've been holding in for a long, long time.

"Skye, did we just have a girl moment?"

"Yep."

I laugh as finally we pull away, wipe away any trace of a tear and we both look at the videos and photos still rolling through my camera.

"It's weird."

"What?"

"The fact that Coulson is almost our dad, May is kind of our mom, Simmons, Fitz, and Ward are our siblings."

Skye laughs before stopping suddenly. "Wait, how is May kind of our Mom?"

"The other day she was telling me to clean my bunk and eat my vegetables."

"Oh." Silence. Again.

Skye broke the silence. "Yeah, we're kind of one big family."

I nodded. "Yeah." One big family.

**And that is the end of my story! I know, it's pretty short, but it's basically just introducing Lucy and her character. I know, the ending was corny, but I had to end it off somehow. Anyway, there will be a sequel, starring Lucy, a time machine, and someone you might know by the name of Tris. ;) It's a crossover between agents of SHIELD and the Divergent series, and I hope you enjoy it. It will be up within several hours, so make sure to check that out. I might do one last chapter for this story, but until then, thanks a lot for reading and make sure to review! :)**

**Krbrooks, **

**aka, FIVE**


End file.
